


Barco de papel

by nekomisakichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Yama es amor, barcos y estrellas, no se usar tags, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisakichan/pseuds/nekomisakichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi no quiere estudiar los aburridos libros de astronomía, pero Tsukishima le da buenos motivos para lograr apreciar las estrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barco de papel

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribi para un juego, pero mi Sempai a la cual quiero mucho necesitaba un Tsukiyama, no soy muy buena en esto Sempai, pero prometo pronto escribir besos...solo tenme paciencia. 
> 
> Sin nada mas que acarar, espero que disfruten, es realmente corto.

La tarde era calurosa y el viento que apenas corría estaba húmedo. Yamaguchi se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación de su mejor amigo, hojeando con avidez el libro de astrología que habían asignado para terminar durante el fin de semana. Probablemente tendría un examen de ese tema.

– Esto es muy tedioso – Se quejo el mas bajo.

– La mayoría del material escolar lo es – Respondió tranquilo Tsukkishima.

– Pero Tsukki no le encuentro el sentido a estudiar las constelaciones – Gateo hasta la cama, en donde se encontraba el chico de lentes, y apoyo su cabeza sobre la manta.

– Estas aquí para que te ayude a comprender este tema, así que al menos intentalo –

– Es que no le encuentro sentido a esto – Rezongo aún mas el moreno.

Kei ya estaba por perder la paciencia, a veces Yamaguchi podía ser de verdad infantil. Tomo una hoja de papel ante la expectante mirada del pecoso y comenzó a doblarla tranquilamente hasta conseguir la forma deseada. Sonrío satisfecho por su labor y extendió el pequeño barco de papel hacia el mas bajo quien lo tomo dubitativo.

– Que se supone que... –

– Imagina que estas navegando en este barco durante la noche en el medio del océano ¿Que harías para guiarte de regreso a casa? –

Yamaguchi no entendía en absoluto la metáfora. Miro con atención el barco de papel y trato de imaginar lo que el otro le pedía. Su mente viajo a un mundo de fantasías donde se encontraba en un enorme barco de papel bajo el oscuro cielo solo con la luna iluminando su visión, inestable y desorientado ¿Como volvería a casa? Se concentro en las palabra, si estaba navegando entonces podía ponerle dirección y así dirigirse hacia algún lugar, pero seguramente no llegaría muy lejos sin una brújula. Entonces el cielo nocturno seria su brújula, seguramente eso es lo que Tsukki quera que se de cuenta.

– Aunque la luna ilumine mi camino ella siempre cambia de posición – Susurro tranquilo, robando así una sonrisa del mas alto.

– Entonces...¿Que harás? – Pregunto acercándose mas a la orilla de la cama, casi tocando el cuerpo del otro.

– Si tan solo conociera las estrellas como conozco a la luna entonces podría guiarme y así volver a casa – Suspiro resignado el castaño para después sonreirle al rubio.

– La estrellas siempre te mostraran el camino a casa si sabes reconocerlas –

– Pero la luna lo iluminara ¿No es así Tsukki? –

– No puedes confiar siempre en la luna, a veces desaparece y otras veces no es tan brillante –

– Pero ella siempre iluminara los pequeños barcos de papel perdidos en el océano – Comento mientras se subía a la cama para recostarse sobre las piernas del mas alto. – Eres un gran tutor que sabe motivar a sus estudiantes Tsukki –

– Callate Yamaguchi –

– Lo siento Tsukki – Rio bajo y comenzó a hojear atentamente el barco que aun tenia en sus manos cerrando los ojos para volver al océano fresco y cubierto por el manto de luz que le deba la luna, tranquilo y sereno de no tener que volver a casa. Su casa siempre estaría donde esa luz lo alcanzara.

– Hace calor Yamaguchi –

– Entonces ven conmigo a navegar en nuestro barco Tsukki – Le señalo el objeto para darle mas énfasis.

– Creí que ya estaba ahí –

– Entonces no se de que calor te quejas –

El rubio suspiro y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del pecoso, olvidándose del libro que debía leer, del futuro examen y el horrible calor. Mentalizando el imposible escenario de un barco de papel perdido en algún lugar. Solo pensando en iluminar su hogar que decidió naufragar en el océano.

**Author's Note:**

> Si leiste hasta aquí usted ya es un ganador :D


End file.
